tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloudgrazer
Cloudgrazer is a Decepticon Seeker. Cloudgrazer: usually quiet unless she's had one too many Enegerbeers, which doesn't happen very often at all. She believes in the Decepticon cause, however if one pays attention it is pretty clear her loyalties are more specifically to her fellow seekers. She takes orders fairly well, but will occasionally push the bar to see how much she can get away with before someone is going to put her back in her place. Though mostly compliant, she can seem rather apathetic to most instances. However, she is not with out feeling; she just has trouble knowing how to express them properly. For now she's average in most everything, but she aspires to one day be among the best and earn her rankings. History Cartoon continuity More than Meets the Eye When the Decepticons first awoke on Earth, the core group of warriors was reinforced by a number of unnamed Seekers. While they participated in battles and resource-gathering like their comrades, they never showed more than dronelike independence. Two were heard to speak, with one displaying enough of a sense of self-preservation to retreat from a battle with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and get its injuries repaired, and the other providing its injured partner with an escort. (However, one sounded just like Thundercracker and the other a lot like Skywarp, so make of that what you will.) They were last seen fighting the Autobots before Megatron launched the newly built space cruiser. After its crash, the Earthbound Seeker ranks were reduced to the standard three. Their disappearance was never mentioned, so their specific fate is unknown. MUX Continuity Reinforcements from Cybertron have replenished the Air Warriors. When flying Trans-Organics breached Polyhex's walls in 2012, they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors before the Seekers were forced to retreat before the onslaught of the Dweller's energy vampires. Logs 2015 * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. Oct 15 - Report *Cloudgrazer appears, obviously pretty shook up* :"This is a strange report. If it wasn't for Commander Starscream, I don't think I'd be alive. I was in my recharge bed...and I had a dream. We all do that, I know. But in this dream some strange being appeared. The dream was showing me some of my worst fears. When I challenged them, this freak with big claws showed up. I avoided him as best I could but he finally got me slashed. I think I'd be dead but I had a training session scheduled with Air Commander Starscream. He woke me up from my recharge. When I woke up, the same slashes the dream mech made on me....were actually on my body. Like it was real. This is some weird smeg. I know I sound crazy, but Starscream was there, he said he saw the slashes appear as I struggled to awake from recharge. I don't know what to think but the Commander said I should report this. I don't want to go into the recharge bed again.... *CLOUDGRAZER FADES* Players Cloudgrazer was created and is played by Nono. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Female Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Transformers Category:Female Transformers